


Catch Me

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	Catch Me

陈立农的餐厅就坐落在96号商铺，平时则住在餐厅楼上的宿舍里。餐厅的生意不错，隔壁发廊也经常会来订餐。

发廊的老板是个浓眉大眼的男生，看起来比自己大不了多少。陈立农去送餐的时候偶尔瞟一眼，老板总是坐在那里一言不发滑手机，陈立农不太敢和他说话。直到有一天他去发廊里洗了个头，他才知道隔壁邻居叫林彦俊，笑起来的时候倒是有两个酒窝。

 

今天很难得，林老板亲自到餐厅来点餐带走，走的时候顺手拿了一张外送卡塞进裤子口袋里，陈立农从厨房出来时林老板已经拎着打包盒推着餐厅的门出去了，远远的只能看到林老板换了发色，染的一头金毛。

“挺适合他的。”陈立农心里这样想。

 

餐厅忙完午餐时间之后，会有2小时的休息时间，一般陈立农都会回到楼上休息一会儿，回宿舍的时候就会经过隔壁林老板的房间，图方便，林老板平时也住在楼上宿舍，房间就在他的隔壁。

 

今天经过林老板门前时，发现门没有关好，只是虚掩着，陈立农好奇的往里看了看，发现林彦俊在里面睡觉。

想走近看看林彦俊的睡颜，陈立农就这样不自觉的走进了林彦俊的房间。

 

为了让不违和，把眉毛也一并染成了金色。好看的眼睛此时紧闭着，第一次凑近看发现他鼻尖有一颗小小的黑痣，显得很色情。

 

有着这样的想法，陈立农没忍住有了一些生理反应，就拉下了裤链，看着林彦俊的睡颜抚摸着自己下半身的欲望。

 

心里很是喜欢这个漂亮的发廊老板，每次看到他的时候，自己的眼睛就忍不住跟着他走了，可是却不敢跟他多说一句话，唯一的接触就是每天中午等他来订餐。迟迟不敢迈出那一步，害怕被拒绝，怕被对方讨厌。

 

带着愤怒，欲望越来越胀大，陈立农撸动自己器官的速度越来越快，汗顺着自己的额头滑落，他大口的喘着气，脑海里想着如果这个时候是林彦俊在为自己口，那会是什么画面，最后他用力握紧了前端，一下子射到了正在午睡的林彦俊脸上，看到林彦俊脸上挂满了自己的精液，陈立农一下子清醒了过来，赶紧把裤子穿好，离开了林彦俊的房间。

 

害怕被他讨厌，可是自己现在做的事又算什么呢。

 

事发之后2天，陈立农都没见到林彦俊，林彦俊也没来店里订过餐。一直到中午，隔壁来人定了一份粥，并嘱咐陈立农做完之后直接送到楼上老板的房间去，说老板生病了这两天都没有来上班。陈立农点点头，心想身体不舒服光吃粥也不是办法，就做了几个清淡的菜，再加炖了一锅汤，连着砂锅粥一起端到楼上。

 

其实在林彦俊门前的时候他还是有一点犹豫，但是想到他2天也没下来吃饭，还是抬手敲了敲门。

 

门刚开，林彦俊瞧见是陈立农，转身让他进了房间，跟他说东西放茶几上吧，然后把门落了锁。

 

陈立农放下餐盘，就听到房门“咔哒”一声被锁上了。

 

陈立农的背脊还没开始冒汗，林彦俊就拉着陈立农把他推坐在沙发上，自己则一屁股坐在茶几上，一只脚踩着沙发，然后玩着自己的指甲。

 

“说，前两天是不是偷偷跑到我房间里来干坏事了。”

 

额头上开始冒汗，陈立农不知道应该怎么回答，也不知道林彦俊会怎么处理他，会报警抓走自己吗。

 

可接下来林彦俊的举动更令陈立农大吃一惊，他蹭掉了脚上的拖鞋，光脚踩着他前两天干坏事的地方，用脚底来回摩擦。

 

“怎么，敢做不敢认啊，如果不是你做的，那为什么这里，鼓鼓的呀，这纸可包不住火的。”说完又假装生气用脚尖戳了戳。明明自己都那么主动了，每天都会来店里订餐，甚至前几天跟店员打听了休息时间，估计溜回家假装睡觉半掩着门，结果却……

 

“故意留门是让你干大事的，谁知道你舒服完就跑的，还弄得我满脸都是。”

 

震惊不过3秒，陈立农也反应了过来，一把拉住踩着自己那处的脚踝，微微用力一带，林彦俊就从茶几上被陈立农拉着跨坐在他的腿上。这下倒是林彦俊吃了一惊，双手下意识搂紧了陈立农的脖子。“那我现在决定来弥补前两天犯下的错误。”一只手按下林彦俊的脑袋，吻了上去，他早就想那么做了，每每看到林彦俊肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，他就想像现在这样子，按着他的脑袋狠狠的吻他，吻到他喘不过来气，吻到他跟自己求饶。

 

等到林彦俊用手推着陈立农的肩膀时，陈立农才放过林彦俊的嘴唇，方才缠在一起的舌头分开时还连着银丝。林彦俊的腰很细，牛仔裤的裤腰空出一块，陈立农把双手从空出的裤腰里伸进去，揉捏着他紧致的翘臀。嘴上像小兽般，发狠的啃着林彦俊的肩头。

 

陈立农的下身已经很硬，裤子都快要包裹不住了，拉着林彦俊的一只手摸着自己那一处。“现在这个坏东西，交给你来处置，你想怎么惩罚，都行。”林彦俊被陈立农逗笑了，露出两个酒窝“我饿了。我想吃美味夹心肠。”亲了亲陈立农的嘴唇，然后蹲下身，解扣束缚着硬物的纽扣，用牙齿拉下拉链，仅仅是解开最外层的束缚，内裤包裹着的鼓鼓一包也立马就弹了出来。隔着内裤大力舔弄了两下，把内裤舔的很湿，陈立农被舔的很舒服，发出了很满足的声音，摸摸林彦俊的脑袋：“饿了，就快吃吧，趁热吃。”

 

两人配合着把陈立农的裤子褪去，林彦俊终于看到那个欺负自己的坏家伙了，用手用力的捏了捏硬物，然后一口包裹住那处，开始慢慢的吞吐了起来。很显然没有想到有那么大，并不能完全将硬物含住，又不甘示弱的一下含到最深，戳到了喉咙，眼角泛出泪水。“小心烫，先舔一舔，沿着这里舔一舔。”不想林彦俊难受，所以将硬物从口中退了出来，指挥林彦俊耐心的食用美味。林彦俊听话的照着陈立农的指引，握住硬物，舌尖顺着根部凸起的那一根经脉，一路舔至顶部，把马眼溢出的夹心，舔的一干二净，只含住头部舔弄吸吮，陈立农的硬物很快又大了一圈。吸吮的频率过高，腮帮子有一些酸，于是顺着刚才那根凸起的经脉，用嘴唇轻轻的吻上，贴着柱身用舌头巧妙的在上面来回舔弄，陈立农被舔弄的也是相当舒服。

 

停止了捉弄，林彦俊也开始认真含住，吞吐了起来，只是这次不会再意气用事了，小心的用舌头卷着，含在嘴里时也会分泌出一些唾液帮助润滑，吞吐时发出咕叽咕叽的声音，分泌的口液越来越多，随着吞吐已经不能完全含住，顺着柱身和嘴巴流了出来，陈立农再快要射出来时，还是理智领先欲望一步，从林彦俊嘴里拔了出来，只是精液还是不受控的喷射了出来，射的林彦俊满脸都是。林彦俊笑着抹了抹脸上的精液：“又被你弄的一塌糊涂了。”陈立农捧起林彦俊的脸，用大拇指仔仔细细的抹去脸上的精液，然后亲亲被弄红的小嘴唇，一把抱起扔在床上，“吃饱了，需要饭后运动一下了。”

 

之后也就确认了恋爱的关系，但还是有偷偷瞒着员工，怕影响工作。

 

交往之后，林彦俊也跟着陈立农学到了不少做菜的本事，不过平时呢还是陈立农做菜给他吃，在陈立农每天每顿的喂养下，林彦俊的脸颊慢慢的也堆起了一些肉，不再像刚见到时那样瘦的风一吹就倒，陈立农每晚摸着林彦俊腰上的肉总是很心满意足。

 

而林彦俊更苦恼的不是自己一天天胖了起来，是陈立农这个人远远不像他想的那么胆小，反而胆子越来越大。除了在家里的各个角落外，也有过晚上关门之后拉着他在厨房里偷偷的做。本来是想让陈立农教自己怎么做汤圆，可搓着搓着，陈立农的手就摸了过来。

 

“别弄了，身上都是面粉，我们回去再做好不好。”林彦俊哄着陈立农，一边躲着他在自己脖子轻啄。  
“帮你把面粉舔干净。”说着在林彦俊颈间舔了一下。“你看你怎么把面粉弄得到处都是还要师傅来给你擦。”  
“哎呀，别舔啦，我，我不做汤圆了，我们回去洗澡吧，回家弄好不好。”林彦俊见躲不过今晚了但至少希望别是在店里。  
“可是我饿了，现在就想吃汤圆。”陈立农一只手伸进了衣服里面，摩挲着乳首。

 

经常做之后，身体也非常的敏感，很轻易的就被挑起了情欲，最后被压在厨房里打了出来，全部射在了陈立农的手心里，陈立农搓着手里的精液说：“汤圆没包好，这个馅儿都漏出来了呢”。林彦俊羞的脸红红，被陈立农抱着回家。走在楼道里的时候陈立农玩心大发，把林彦俊挤在墙角，凑在耳边说：“我想在这里做。”

 

没给林彦俊拒绝的余地和时间反应，撩起衣摆手就伸了进去，天气入秋之后，晚上还是有一些冷，但因为先前的欢爱身体里仍然留有余温，这时候一只火热的大手伸进衣服里无意是点燃了这把小火苗。也不是不敢玩的人，林彦俊胆子也大了起来，压着陈立农就吻了起来，手也顺便拉下了他的裤链，伸进抚摸滚烫的欲望。

 

陈立农把手指伸进林彦俊的嘴里，让林彦俊把手指舔湿。接收到指令的林彦俊很认真的用舌头包裹着手指，仔仔细细的舔了起来。陈立农也操控着手指在唇舌里来回抽插，等到手指足够湿润之后，把林彦俊转了个身，背对过去，脱下裤子，把湿哒哒的手指伸入后穴开始扩张。

 

早已适应了性爱的身体，扩张起来并不是很困难，略微抽插几下之后就加了第二根手指进去。怕惊动到楼道里的声控灯，林彦俊不敢叫的太大声，被欲望折磨着也只能发出小声的喘息，实在忍受不住变扭头和陈立农小声的请求：“快进来吧，可以了农农，都好湿了，我想要……”

 

等到三只手指都可以顺利进出之后，陈立农扶着自己的欲望，摸索着进入了后穴。使坏的往深处顶了两下，林彦俊发出了呜咽。陈立农笑着揪了揪林彦俊的耳垂：“这可是声控灯，你要是叫的太响，灯会亮的。”想了想灯火通明的在楼道里做爱，还是黑灯瞎火的好，林彦俊赶紧捂住了自己的嘴巴。不同于白天的楼道里那边热闹，夜晚什么人也没有，只有一点点月光透进来，什么声音都被听得很清楚，此时喘息和抽插的水声，都被扩大传入正在楼道里热闹的两个人耳朵里。在这种模式环境下做爱，又刺激又害羞，身体也比往常敏感了很多，林彦俊湿的很厉害，陈立农进出的也越来越快，顶到敏感点上时，肉体的相互作用力也产生了很大的声音，啪的一下，激活了楼道的声控灯。

 

被忽然亮起的声控灯一惊，林彦俊紧张的夹了夹后穴，像一只受惊的小兽，瞪大了眼睛四处张望，害怕被人发现。陈立农笑的发抖，拍了拍林彦俊的屁股：“瞧你吓得，一下子夹那么紧。”

 

林彦俊转身就想打陈立农，可被抓住了手按在墙上，随后是一波更猛更深的抽插，数不清被插了多少下，只记得最后一股微凉的精液射在后穴里，林彦俊的前端也一并释放了出来，喷洒在墙上。射精之后林彦俊软了腿，跪坐在地上，头靠着墙大力的喘着气，后穴被插得通红，不断的有乳白色的液体从后穴里溢出。

 

之后在做汤圆的时候，林彦俊的手不小心割伤，虽然伤口并不深，但医生也明确表示近期不易沾水。店里还好有员工照应，自己平时偶尔也戴着手套帮忙一下，每次都在深夜11点多才送走最后一位客人，林彦俊实在不好意思开口麻烦员工留下来帮自己洗头，所以洗头也成了自己一大难事。

 

陈立农的餐厅通常忙完晚饭的时间点之后，就会清洗厨房关门，但是看到林彦俊工作的那么晚，还是会准备好夜宵到店里来找他。也就主动申请给林彦俊洗头。等林彦俊简单的教学完，比如冷热水怎么开，洗发水是哪个，就躺在躺椅上享受服务了。温热的水从头发上淋下来，将柔软的头发打湿，按压两下洗发水，在头发上搓揉出泡沫，期间还体贴的做了头皮按摩。林彦俊舒服的眯上眼睛险些睡过去，等陈立农调皮的在他耳边吹气的时候又醒了过来。把洗发水冲洗干净后，拿毛巾包住耳朵擦了擦，“我上次来你店里洗头的时候，你给我拿毛巾擦耳朵，我就觉得好舒服，现在我给你擦擦，也让你舒服舒服。”

 

坐在椅子上让陈立农给他吹头，林彦俊忽然觉得这样的日子很满足，喜欢的人精心准备的一日三餐，在工作辛苦一天之后帮你洗头，吹干，仿佛身上所有的疲劳都被驱赶。休息天的时候窝在房间里狠狠的做爱，房间里的每一个角落他们都尝试过，还有很多的体位等待着他们去解锁。林彦俊忍不住拉住了陈立农手背吻了吻，然后拿脸蹭着他的手背。

 

陈立农关掉了吹风机放在一边。另一只手戳戳林彦俊的酒窝问他：“老板，今天的服务你看还满意吗，面试合格吗？”

林彦俊被他逗笑了捏了捏陈立农的手表示肯定，“满意呀。”

 

仿佛是准备了很久一样，陈立农深吸了一口气，搭着林彦俊的肩，一脸认真。

 

“那我想应聘当贵店的老板娘，你看看我行吗？”

 

end


End file.
